Winners Get a Prize
by AleAnde3578
Summary: Townsville High School for the Artistically Talented hosts a competition. Boomer & Bubbles qualified for the Photography Competition, both stuck inbetween trying to not care at all and caring too much. All the winners get a prize. Are they in it to win it, or will something else, like love, become more important. R&R
1. Boomer Jojo Qualifies

**Winners Get a Prize**

 **Summary- There are three competitions going on at the Townsville High School for the Artistically Talented. Boomer Jojo has qualified for the Photography Competition, and Bubbles is a model. Brick and Blossom are put together for the Townsville Play Competition, and Buttercup and Butch are chosen to participate in the Charity Sculpture Competition. All the winners get a prize. Are they only in it to win it? Or will something else become more important. (The story is better than the summary) R &R Original Pairings. Bubbles X Boomer, Blossom X Brick, and Buttercup X Butch.**

 **I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys**

 **-Hey guys! This is my first story so go easy on me. In this chapter Boomer Jojo is selected for the Photography Competition.**

 **The first five chapters will be the Bubbles X Boomer story. Please review!**

 **Chapter One – Boomer Jojo Qualifies**

 **Boomer POV**

Just a normal day like any other, except today for the first time I, the Boomer Jojo, was nervous. I walked up to the entrance of the school to meet my brothers Butch and Brick. I was doing my best to hide it, I didn't want my brothers getting any ideas.

"Hey are you okay? You seem nervous." Butch was eyeing him up and down as he spoke. "Let me guess, something's happening today."

Great. Figured out before I could even say anything. It's alright though, there was no use in hiding it from them anyways.

"Sort of," I responded. "Something may or may not be happening today."

Brick had a cheeky grin on his face as he said, "Well if you're nervous, you've always got us!"

Oh no. They want something, I can tell. They are never this nice, and when I say never, I mean never.

"Uh-huh Brick, alright, what do you guys want."

Butch and Brick looked at each other, then back at me and almost simultaneously said "Cash."

Just then the bell rang and I made a run for it to the art building where I had first period photography. There is no way I was going to let them swindle their way into my wallet, the money they take is never payed back. As I made it to the door I could still hear their disappointed groans. I walked into the photography room and took my seat in the middle. I can't stop thinking about how nervous I am. I put my hands behind my head, and leaned back in my chair. Come on I don't have to be nervous, I'm the level-headed Boomer, and I can do this. The reason I am a little nervous today is because the art teacher, Ms. Cane, is announcing who qualified for the photography competition coming up. I really want to enter this competition.

Just then Ms. Cane went to stand in front of her desk and then started speaking.

"Good morning everyone, now I know how excited everyone is to hear who has qualified to enter the photography competition, but before I announce the winner I am obligated to say the rules of the competition."

She dug through her desk to then find a sheet of paper and began reading it aloud.

"All qualifiers for the Townsville Photography Competition are given a model from the Model Department in their school. The qualifier must spend the first two days strictly just getting to know their model, and then they can start working on the competition. The competition will come to an end in six days, and in the finale celebration, the winner will be announced. The final celebration is formal party, meaning suit and tie. The main guideline of the competition is the qualifier must then take a picture of their model, full body, with a nature background."

What? Take a picture of a person full body… Great. One thing I hate to do. There is no way I can do this challenge now... I-I just can't.

My thoughts were interrupted when a wave of cheers went throughout the room

"What just happened?" I turned to the guy next to me.

He grinned at me and said. "Ms. Cane just announced what the prize was!"

There was a prize?

I gave him a confused look. He laughed and said. " The winner of the photography competition wins 1,500 $ and a new bathing suit for the winner and their model, which is perfect now that summer is coming up right?! I so hope I am the one who qualified!"

Okay I changed my mind, I have to win that prize money, even if it means taking a picture of someone…

"Now without any more delay!" Ms. Cane clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "Time to announce the qualifier for this year's Photography Competition! Drum Roll please!"

Several students in the room began hitting their desks.

"And… the qualifier is…" Mrs. Cane stops for a pause of affect.

"Boomer Jojo!"

Screams of cheers and disappointed groans filled the room.

I won? No way!

I was still thinking that when I walked up to the front of the classroom, receiving a huge hug from Ms. Cane as she handed me the booklet that had the guidelines in it.

"Now make sure you follow these carefully. I just knew you would be the one to qualify!"

She seems way too happy about this.

"Now class you have a study period, but please try not to be too loud while I am gone. Boomer Jojo you and I are going to the Model Department to pick a model!"

Ms. Cane and I began walking out of the classroom, and I could still hear my classmate's cheers as we took a right down the hall towards the Model Department.

Well, now just another reason to be nervous. Who is going to be my model? I hope we get along so getting to know each other wouldn't be too bad. I just hope my model won't be too distracted, and that she wants to win this just as much as I do. Come on Boomer be positive. I can do this.

Ms. Cane and I see the door that opens to the Model Department's classroom, and we walk in.

Ms. Cane waved over Professor Greenhill, the Model Departments Professor.

Professor Greenhill smiled and said. "Ah! Is this years photography qualifier here to choose his model?"

"Why yes he is." Ms. Cane walked to the center the classroom and made an announcement. "I would like everyone's attention please. Now. Boomer Jojo is this years qualifier for the Photography Competition, and so this means he is here to choose his model." Excited whispers filled the room and Ms. Cane said. "Yes now now I know this is all very exciting, but now it is time for Boomer to choose his model!" Ms. Cane clapped her hands together and began waiting for my decision.

Everyone's eyes were on me, some girls were trying to get my attention, while others seemed nervous.

I looked around the room, I had no idea what to do. I need someone who would be fun to get to know, but wouldn't be too distracted. Someone who would want to win this just as badly as I do. I took a step forwards to get a better view of the people in the room, and my eyes met with a pair of bright blue one's.

Immediately I thought, she's the one.

 **Chapter 1 POV Boomer complete!**

 **What do you think? Should I continue? I know this chapter was short, but I am only getting started. If you think I should continue then the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Why is Boomer so afraid of taking photos of people? Who is the girl with bright blue eyes that will be Boomers model? Continue reading to find out.**

 **Review please** **. Until next time! – Alex**


	2. Bubbles Utonium is THE model

**Winners Get a Prize**

 **Hey guys! The new chapter is up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are! I love you guys** **(I do not own the ppg or rrb)**

 **This chapter is going to be very cute so be prepared. ;)**

 **Please Read and Review! On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter Two – Bubbles Utonium is THE model**

* * *

 **Bubbles POV**

"Bubbles…. Bubbles…. BUBBLES!"

"Wha-what? Ahhhhh...Ouchhh…" I popped up so fast I ended up falling off the bed.

"Bubbles you slept in again, it's time to wake up."

Ughh… Wonderful, I just love the daily routine of Buttercup coming into my room, screaming, and me falling out of bed. Ah well it's my own fault for sleeping in, well at least today is going to be a good day!

I sprung off the floor, and ran to my closet.

Hmm today is not any ordinary day, today is the day where a model is chosen for the Photography Competition. Even if I'm not chosen, may as well look my best.

I hurriedly searched through my closet. What to wear what to wear.

I know. This.

I pulled out a light blue dress to match my eyes, and put on a white scarf and white flats. I went to the bathroom to put on some makeup, and when I was finished I looked myself once over.

Today I feel magical, I smiled at my reflection then looked at the clock.

7:30? Oh no I was going to be late if I did not leave soon.

I went downstairs to meet my sisters Blossom and Buttercup.

"We just about thought you were going to miss breakfast."

That was Blossom, sassy as ever haha.

"Me? Never!" I took a seat and quickly ate my breakfast.

Buttercup looked at her watch and said, "Alright guys time to go if we want to be on time."

We grabbed our bags and flew to school together.

As soon as we landed the bell rang to go to first period, so we went our separate ways and I made my way to the Model Department. Professor Greenhill, the Model Department's teacher, was already in the classroom with the rest of the students. I walked towards my seat in the middle, sat down, and as soon as I did the bell rang to begin class. The room was filled with the sound of excited whispers, and I could not help but have a huge smile on my face.

"Good morning everyone, nice to see such lively faces in the early morning. Now why could that be? Ah yes. Today is the day where one of you will be chosen as the model for the Photography Competition. Yes this is a very big opportunity, because it could be the start of your career and is a great way to get your name out there."

Yes and although I was a bit nervous I knew I was going to be THE model. Bubbles Utonium. This is my chance, and if I am chosen, I will work hard and just do my best. Professor Greenhill began talking again to gather the class's attention.

"Okay class come settle down, now, I was told that the rules and requirements would be told by the qualifier himself. The qualifier will choose out of this class the model for the Photography Competition."

He looked at his watch and said. "They should be coming soon, and so I do not want any funny business alright? You are all to sit quietly and patiently."

Just then Mrs. Cane came in and waved over Professor Greenhill. I could not see who was behind Mrs. Cane because multiple heads were blocking my view.

Professor Greenhill smiled and said. "Ah! Is this year's photography qualifier here to choose his model?"

"Why yes he is." Ms. Cane walked to the center the classroom and made an announcement. "I would like everyone's attention please. Now. Boomer Jojo is this year's qualifier for the Photography Competition, and so this means he is here to choose his model." Excited whispers filled the room and Ms. Cane said. "Yes now now I know this is all very exciting, but now it is time for Boomer to choose his model!" Ms. Cane clapped her hands together and began waiting.

BOOMER JOJO? Of all people my counterpart was chosen, however, I am not surprised.

Despite our past of battling as children, he is a very talented photographer. Who knows, if he chooses me maybe we will get along, besides I probably want to win this just as badly as he does.

I wonder if he recognizes me. We have not seen each other in quite some time mostly because the separate departments do not always intermingle.

I calmed myself down and began looking at him, not just looking, but really seeing. I saw someone who wanted a partner that would not be too distracted and I was willing to be that person.

I was staring into his eyes as he looked around the room. He was quite graceful to say the least. His eyes were focused, and they were moving around the room. And suddenly. His eyes met mine. A soft smile grew on his face as he slowly walked towards me.

I was stunned, what do I do? Is he looking at me? Wait wait Bubbles it is okay just remain calm. I got less nervous when he finally reached me, matter of fact, I was sort of smiling to myself.

In a soft voice, softer than I had expected he said. "Would you care to be my model for the Photography Competition?"

"…me?"

Wow, yes bubbles he is looking right at you and talking and somehow you still ask the obvious question.

However, he laughed a little and said. "Yes you. I would be very grateful."

"Oh-oh of course! I would love to!" I smiled brightly, and I believed my enthusiasm showed through my eyes.

Mrs. Cane then interrupted our small conversation when she said. "Brilliant, Boomer has chosen this year's model! Now give a round of applause for these two."

Oh I had almost forgotten about everyone else in the room, some were smiling and congratulating me while others seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Now you two go and get yourselves acquainted and Boomer explain to her the basic rules the Photography Competition has for you while Professor Greenhill and I wrap up the final sign up process. You two will spend the rest of first period talking about the basic rules, and check back with us before you go to your next class so we can set up a small plan"

Boomer spoke first. "Thank you Mrs. Cane and Professor Greenhill, we will just be in the courtyard."

My nerves seemed to melt away as we began walking out of the classroom and I quickly said. "Yes thank you Mrs. Cane and Professor Greenhill. Thank you!"

To my surprise Boomer grabbed my hand as soon as we stepped out of the room and began pulling me somewhere. I wonder why he is being so friendly from the start, does he know who I am?

"Wait wait." I said. "The court yard is that way."

"Yeahhh." He said continuing to drag me. "Well I just thought we could go somewhere with a little more fresh air that's all."

"O-okay." Even though I was skeptical, I allowed him to drag me down the hall and up the stairs anyways.

When we stopped we were on the roof, and it was actually quite refreshing. He had let go of my hand some time ago, and even though there was chilly morning air around us, I still felt the warmth from his hand.

We took a seat on a bench just next to the wall and we tried to catch our breath.

"So" He said. "I never did formally get your name."

I was a little scared of this question, but I answered anyways.

"Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

He looked kind of surprised, but what surprised me more is when he started laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" I asked.

"Hahahaha nothing I swear. It's just, well, you looked kind of scared to answer and to be honest the face you made was pretty cute."

I immediately started blushing but I don't think he noticed since my cheeks were already red from running.

"Don't worry." He began. "Even though I did not exactly recognize you at first, now I do, and I want you to know that the past is the past. We are not evil anymore, obviously, but I do not want any hard feelings, because one of the basic guidelines is that for two days we just spend time getting to know each other. Now I do not have any problem with it because I think that we might make a good team, but if you have a problem I do not want to make you uncomfortable. I was skeptical about this competition at first but now I see some hope. I just want to get to know you so we can win this competition, what do you think?"

I kind of thought over what he said and I came to my decision.

"Alright, let's be in this to win this." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Cool, so pretty much the gist of what we have to do is after we spend two days getting to know each other then we can start working on the competition. The competition will come to an end in six days, and in the finale celebration, the winner will be announced. The final celebration is formal party, meaning suit and tie. The main guideline of the competition is the qualifier must then take a picture of their model, full body, with a nature background. Seems simple enough right? Simple enough…"

There seemed like something was bothering him, and so I thought maybe I should ask him what was up.

"Sounds good to me, oh and by the way…"

Just then the bell meaning that first period was over went off. I guess I'll have to get another chance to ask him, no problem, maybe it was nothing.

He sighed and said. "That's our cue. Let's go see what Mrs. Cane and Professor Greenhill have for us. Shall we Miss Bubbles?" He stuck out his arm politely, however he had a cheeky grin on his face.

I lightly shoved his arm out of the way and began running down the stairs. He started to chase me and try to tickle me, which made me giggle wildly.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran into someone, and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Someone had landed on top of me, as I slowly opened my eyes my gaze was met with pair of blue eyes, not dark blue or light blue just blue. Hey I know this guy, his name is Dash, I didn't know he went to this school.

"Oh no it's alright I was not looking where I was going." I was being polite, but then I felt a strong pull on my arm and my body was swiftly lifted out from under Dash, and off the floor. I was safely pulled into Boomers embrace.

"Bubbles are you okay? Are you hurt?" Boomer had a worried expression on his face, but his eyes were intense while one of his hands cupped my face.

"Y-yes I am fine thank you." Boomer was putting his face awfully close to mine, and so to avert his gaze I began brushing myself off.

Boomer looked at Dash and held out his hand and helped him off the floor.

"My name's Boomer Jojo. And you are?"

"Dash, Dash Peters. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, sorry we should've been looking where we were going. Well Dash. Bubbles and I will be on our way. Bye!"

It may have been just my imagination, but Boomer had said Dash's name quite curtly. Like it had a bad taste in his mouth.

Boomer put his hand on my lower back and began leading me back to the Model Department.

"O-oh sorry again Dash. Bye!" I tried to wave goodbye as I continued walking away with Boomer.

"See you around." Dash was waving after us.

When we rounded the corner and out of sight Boomer pulled me aside and looked at me intently.

"Are you sure you're okay? You weren't hurt? Do you know that guy?" His hand was still resting on my lower back.

"Y-yes I am okay, I wasn't hurt and I have met Dash before, but we do not know each other incredibly well." I was stuttering like crazy my goodness my heart needed to stop racing.

"Okay…" He still looked unsure but he said. "As long as you are okay, It would be unfortunate for you to be injured when we begin working on the competition." He took a deep breath seemingly trying to calm himself down.

"Come on, let's get back to Mrs. Cane and Professor Greenhill." He smiled lightly and we walked towards the Model Department.

Boy was that crazy you should have been there. I wonder why he had gotten a little worked up, at least everything was okay now. I wonder what was wrong with him earlier, something about being skeptical with the competition at first. I stole a glance at Boomer, his eyes were forwards but was that a blush on his cheeks? I couldn't help but notice he still had not removed his hand from my lower back. Maybe getting to know Boomer wouldn't be so bad, especially since we are both determined to win this competition. However, I felt something soft inside me, and it felt like it was growing.

I smiled brightly to myself and I just could not wait for this competition to begin.

That's right. I am THE model. I am so psyched to get started!

* * *

 **Welllllll my lovely readers wasn't that fun? I liked this chapter a lot and I hope you guys did too.**

 **I thought that this chapter was a little intense haha. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing! Suggestions comments anything. The more you review the more I'll write ;) .**

 **The next chapter will be up soon, and I am really excited to show you guys what I can do.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Alex**


	3. I ask, Who cares? My heart says, You do

\- **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait my school had a bunch of tests that I had to study for and my computer with the files broke, but we fixed it and I'm back! Thanks for being patient!** **A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Angelwings: Haha thanks I'm glad you liked my story, and I am both a mixed pairings fan as well as an original pairing fan haha (brickercup being my favorite mixed pairing)! And if you ever want me to write a story about a specific mixed pairing let me know!**

 **Kristiane143: I always love your stories, but I hope you like this chapter even more. :P**

 **Anyways** **(I do not own the ppg or rrb)**

 **This chapter has a little bit of everything!**

 **R &R! On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter Three - My head says "Who cares?" then my heart whispers "You do, stupid…"**

* * *

 **Boomers POV:**

"BOOMER! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE MEETING WITH BUBBLES!"

That was Butch from downstairs, geez he can be so loud sometimes.

"I KNOW IM LEAVING NOW! THANKS BUTCH!"

I threw on my black jacket, slung my backpack over my shoulders, and headed out the door.

Bubbles and I planned to meet at the coffee shop; it's the first official day of getting to know each other haha. I remember what happened with Mrs. Cane and Mr. Greenhill when we got back to the model department, and I could not keep myself from laughing.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Boomers POV:**_

 _Dang I really hope she didn't notice me blushing. That would have been embarrassing._

 _I took my hand off her lower back and held the door for her to walk into the Model Departments classroom._

" _After you." I had a soft smile on my face, haha she seemed to get shy every time I did something polite like that._

 _She responded cheekily and said. "Why thank you kind sir." That killed me._

 _We walked in and Mrs. Cane and Mr. Greenhill gave us the rest of the directions.  
Mrs. Cane said. "Okay since tomorrow is Saturday, you two can spend the whole day getting to know each other, and you must do the same on Sunday. That way you two can get started working on the competition as soon as possible. The finale of the competition will take place in four days, and you must submit the photo to us by Monday night at midnight through email. At the end of the party, they announce the winner. I hope you two are as excited as we are for you."_

 _Mr. Greenhill nodded and said. "Yes, and if you all have any questions do not be afraid to ask."  
_ _Mrs. Cane smiled and said. "Okay now you two head off to your next class.'"_

 _Bubbles was the first to speak and said. "Thank you so much!_

 _Mr. Greenhill laughed. "Yes now that you two will be spending a lot of time together, do not have too much fun." In addition, he threw us a wink._

 _You should have seen Bubbles face! It was priceless! She turned so red I thought that she forgot how to breathe._

 _I laughed too and said. "We'll try not to!" And returned the wink, gosh that was fun._

 _I know Bubbles and I do not know each other too well, but it feels like I have known her for ages._

 _Bubbles was still flustured as I had led her out of the room and to our next class._

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

* * *

That was definitely one of the funniest moments of my life. Anyways, I walked down to the coffee shop and waited for Bubbles.

This competition could easily reopen some old wounds, and to be honest the last thing I want is for my past to get in the way of this competition for Bubbles and I.

Today Bubbles and I planned to go to the park and look around, secretly scouting for a good nature background. To cover up our trip to the park, we would stop at a food truck and get tacos. The truth was, we were not supposed to be scouting for our location this early on, and so if anyone saw us and knew our intentions, we could get in some trouble.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Bubbles walking down the street.

Wow, she looks very nice and put together. Her nice blond hair up into two low ponytails, her light blue sweater matched her eyes, and her white skirt was flowing in the gentle breeze.

My breath caught in the back of my throat, and I was at lost for words.

"Hey Boomer, do you want to get going to the park? The weather is really nice today."

"…"

"Boomer?"

"…Oh! Oh hey! Sorry I was lost in thought, you um… look very nice today." My voice was an octave higher than it was supposed to be.

Smooth Boomer real smooth. Way to be caught staring.

"Thank you!" She smiled that dazzling smile… Wait WHAT AM I THINKING! I cannot get distracted; I need to stay focused on the prize.

"Let's get going. I heard there was a small waterfall towards the back of the park. I figured we could check that out first since it might make a good background."

It only took around ten minutes until we reached our destination.

Bubbles and I looked at waterfall together. I knew it was perfect, and I think she thought so too.

The light and dark blues would really bring out her eyes. Bubbles in a short poufy pink dress would go perfectly with the pink spring blossoms falling around her.

"Well Boomer I think we found the perfect spot."

"I think so too. It's perfect."

I looked down at her, and thought only for a moment that the waterfall was not the most beautiful thing next to me.

I checked my watch, hmm it's only 11:30, I did not eat breakfast, and my stomach is growling. There's only one way to solve this.

"Hey Boomer, do you want to go get something from the food trucks?"

"Can you always read my mind like that? Come on I know the perfect food truck."

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along behind me.

When we got to the food truck, I went up and ordered two tacos and two drinks, and when I came back Bubbles was sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Here you go! The most delicious breakfast taco you will ever taste."

"Haha thanks Boomer, hey by the way I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Sure what is it?"

"So. Earlier you mentioned that this competition made you stressed. Why is that?"

… Not this question. Not now. I can't open up to her, and I only just got my taco.

"Boomer this is a part of getting to know each other. I want you to be comfortable with me, I want you to be able to open up to me."

Bubbles is right, but this is too much. I need to stay focused on the prize, and besides I don't know what to say. I haven't told anyone, not even my brothers, and I don't think I am ready to...

"H-hey Bubbles have you finished eating?"

"We just got them so I haven't…"

"Great! We're leaving!"

I stood up and started walking as fast as I could, I did not even know where I was heading. I sneakily checked over my shoulder to make sure she was following.

Sure enough, she was lightly jogging to catch up with me. I felt bad for having dashed out of there when we didn't even eat the tacos, but I don't think I have the courage to tell anyone, let alone telling Bubbles.

Wait… Something's off… I stopped walking. I no longer heard the tiny footsteps trailing behind me.

I turned around and Bubbles was nowhere in sight.

Not going to lie I had an internal panic attack, but kept my cool. Where was she? I went back to where I came from, and began scanning the park for her. Come on… Come on… She couldn't be too far away…

Ah! There she is! Her back is facing me, and she is standing by a tree. I take a few steps towards her, but soon my feet come to an immediate stop.

She's talking to someone, I can't see who it is but I can tell it's a guy.

My stomach clenches, and I don't think it's just because I haven't eaten.

I sneakily make my way over so I do not get spotted. I get behind a tree that is close enough and peer out from behind it.

She's laughing. Now I can finally see who she's with.

Dash. Dash Peters.

Since when were they so friendly? Why is he here, and why is he talking to Bubbles?

I am about to go out into the open when I stop myself.

Wait… Why do I care so much?...

I peel my eyes away for a moment but can't help to look back. And as I do, he casually puts his arm on her shoulder, and she begins laughing.

I catch myself glaring at what I am witnessing. Look. There they are having a grand ole time, and here I am pretending to care. I don't, It's not my business who she is and isn't with... Why did I even think about opening up to her, I've learned that I can't tell anyone about what happened. I know I can't.

My expression softens as my anger fades, and what replaces it is not far from sullen.

Still… I look once more at them… I can't shake this uneasiness from me. To be frank, I do not know why. I don't think I have gotten this worked up before, well at least not since… Not since the last time I did open up.

I turn away from the tree I am hiding behind, leave the park, and don't look back.

As I walk I repeat the same four words over and over again in my head, trying to convince myself that they are true.

I do not care.

* * *

 **Well then... WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN? WHAT IS BOOMER HIDING? WHAT"S UP WITH BUBBLES AND DASH? I know, but y'all need to wait until the next update to find out hehe. It will be soon don't worry I promise and it definitely will not take as long as last time.**

 **Hope you guys liked it and please review to let me know what y'all think! :)**

 **Until next time- Alex**


End file.
